Stuck in the Middle An XXX Parody
by Nike1503
Summary: An XXX parody of the Disney channel show stuck in the middle. Rated M for obvious reasons. Will contain multiple parings amugst the family. I own nothing.
1. Prolouge: The Bet

**Prologue**

 _The bet_

"1...2...3" the crowd on TV said in time with the referee.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of the match and the new intercontinental champion Jeff Hardy." Jojo the ring announcer said.

"Well look at that Harley it's now 3-2." Rachel said.

"Yeah I know but you have to win the next two matches in a row while I only have to win one." Harley said.

"Alright so now that we're in between bouts lets see the scores of all the bets." Tom said.

"So Lewie and Beast your bet is settled with Beast winning so chose his punishment." Suzy said.

Hmm...a-ha Lewie will have to wear his shirts backwards all week." Beast said.

"Okay so Georgie and Ethan you guys are all set. So Georgie what's Ethan's punishment." Tom said

"Well Ethan you have to...babysit the twins when Mom and Dad go out this week." Georgie said.

"Alright next we have Rachel and Harley which right now is anyone's game with a 3-2 lead so what is the punishment for the eventual loser." Suzy said.

"The loser becomes the winners sevent for one month." Rachel said.

"Okay but you can't make the other do your chores." Suzy said.

"Fine I figured." Rachel said.

"And lastly I'm taking your mother out wherever she wants to go because I lost." Tom said.

"So Rachel and Harley are the only ones still with a bet going." Suzy said.

The remaining two bouts dragged on but Rachel ended up winning the bet which meant Harley was now Rachel's slave for the next thirty days.


	2. Chapter I: The Bets Payoffs

**Chapter I**

 _The Bets' Payoff_

It had been two weeks since Harley had been made Rachel's servent and all Rachel had her do were small things like paint her nails, brush her hair, and be a living doll for her.

"I'm so over this crap." Harley said trying to get the knots out of her hair. "It's only for sixteen more days and then it's all over."

"Hey Harley can you come here" Rachel said.

"Ugh coming" Harley said.

Harley walked to her, Rachel, and Georgie's room and was surprised at what she saw. Her sister was sitting there in lingerie and smiling seductively at her.

"Oh god what the heck is that?" Harley asked.

"Well since you asked. It's lingerie and now come here." Rachel said.

Harley walked over to Rachel and was met with a kiss which she shockingly enjoyed.

"Wait this is wrong. I mean it's taboo." Harley said.

"So what you have to do what ever I say now strip down." Rachel said.

"I'm not comfortable with that Rachel." Harley said.

"Well I don't care you are my servent now get naked." Rachel said.

Harley slowly took off her clothes until she was naked. Rachel then pushed Harley down until she was on her knees. Harley was now starring at her sister's pussy through the lingerie.

"Now I want you to eat my pussy." Rachel said.

"No that's disgust..." Harley began to say until Rachel shoved her face in her pussy and she was now eating her oldest sister out.

"Oh my god Harley you are good at this, why haven't I made you do this before, oh fuck I'm gonna cum." Rachel said as she was being eaten out.

Rachel came all over her sisters face. Harley quickly kissed her sister with a passion so now the could each taste Rachel's juices all over her face. Rachel was now feeling around until she found her strap on. Rachel then broke the kiss and put on the strap on.

"Now I want you to suck my 'cock' until it's nice and lubed up." Rachel said

Harley was now wet with anticipation and began sucking on the fake cock. Rachel started playing with her breasts until her nipples were hard. Harley began to finger herself.

"Hey did I say that you could pleasure your self Harley?" Rachel asked.

"Um no but it just felt right." Harley said

"I don't care if it felt right you are going to listen to me now get on all fours" Rachel said with a demanding tone

Harley got on all fours on the floor anxiously waiting for what was going to happen. Rachel aligned the fake cock with her sisters ass. She began to slowly enter the strap on in her ass.

"Wait Rachel what are you doing?" Harley asked in shock as the cock entered her ass.

"It's called anal and your going to enjoy this." Rachel said.

Rachel then began thrusting in and out of her sisters ass. Her thighs were now clapping against Harley's ass.

"Oh my god Rachel this is surprisingly enjoyable." Harley said.

Rachel then pulled out and inserted it into her pussy and was now going fast and hard destroying her sisters cunt.

"Oh my god, Rachel I'm gonna cum." Harley said.

Harley came all over the strap on. Rachel the grabbed one of the anal plugs and shoved it in Harley's ass.

"Now I need you to clean off your cum from my cock." Rachel said.

Harley then began to 'suck off' her sister tasting a mixture of her ass, pussy juices, and cum.

"Damn I taste good." Harley said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Rachel said.

Rachel and Harley kissed passionately.

"You were right you do taste good" Rachel said.

The two continued to make out for a few minutes. Unbenounced to them there was some one watching through a hole in the wall.


	3. Chapter II: Caught

Chapter II

 _Caught_

"Holy fuck that was hot" Ethan said as he was watching through the hole in the wall. "Damn I don't think that I came that hard in a while"

"Hey Ethan what's that on your hand?" Georgie asked.

"Um it's fros...ting. Yeah it's just frosting." Ethan said

"Yeah right its cum isn't it." Georgie said.

"Yeah it is." Ethan said with a sigh.

"Well then I guess there's only one thing to do." Georgie said

Georgie walked over to Ethan and pressed her body against his. She started to caress his body. She then kissed him with a passion. The two began to grope and feel each other while kissing. Georgie eventually broke the kiss and began to jerk off her brother.

"Well that didn't take long to get you hard." Georgie said.

Georgie began to take off her shirt and leggings while Ethan removed his jeans and t-shirt. Georgie then pulled down Ethan's boxers revealing his cock.

"Ah there he is." Georgie said.

She slowly continued to jerk him off until he was hard. After that she began to blow him.

"Oh my god Georgie oh my..." Ethan muttered to himself.

Georgie began to play with his balls while sucking him off. Ethan then pushed her head down until she began to gag on his cock. She pulled her head off.

"Now it's my turn to eat you." Ethan said.

Georgie laid down on the bed and spread her legs and pulled her panties to the side while Ethan began to eat her out. Georgie took off her bra and began to play with her breasts making her nipples hard.

"Oh yes faster Ethan faster." Georgie said

Ethan complied going faster until he felt her pussy trembling with anticipation.

"Oh Ethan I think I'm gonna im gonna..." Georgie began to say until she squirted in Ethan's mouth.

"Mmmm that tastes sweet sis." Ethan said.

"Now it's your turn." Georgie said.

Georgie then wrapped her legs around his hips inserting his dock into her pussy. Ethan began thrusting in and out hard and fast until she squirted a second time. Georgie rolled over on her stomach and got on her knees.

"Now it's time for my favorite part." Ethan said.

Ethan then insert his cock into her ass causing her to squeal in pain. As he was thrusting in and out of her ass he began to finger her pussy for a few minutes until he saw the chain that hung from his belt loops. He quickly took it off and rubbed her pussy with the cold chain.

"Oh my god Ethan you are wild." Georgie said.

"You want wild." Ethan said to himself.

He quickly started to insert the chain in her pussy while he was thrusting in her ass he was playing with the chain in her pussy.

"Holy fuck that's cold but I love it" Georgie said. "Oh fuck I'm gonna squirt again"

"Oh man I'm about to cum." Ethan said.

"Hey let do this together." Georgie said.

Ethan then pulled out the chain and his dick and began to jack off while Georgie was flicking her clit until the each climaxed together. Ethan ejaculated on her face and hair while Georgie squirted all over his chest.

"See isn't this more fun than doing it yourself?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah way better." Ethan said trying to recapture his breath.

"Oh my god Rachel get this plug out of me" Harley said from the other room.

"Rachel put a butt plug in Harley?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah it was a blue one." Ethan said.

"That one is mine oh those girls will pay for using mine." Georgie said.

"I'm sure it was an accident but it still was awesome to see." Ethan said.


	4. Chapter III: Three’s Company

**Chapter III**

 _Three's Company_

"I can't believe those two using my things." Georgie said.

"Well believe it cause they did and there is nothing you can do about it now it was in Harley and now it's out." Ethan said.

"Oh there is, you see I was craving cock but now I think I'm craving pussy." Georgie said.

Georgie then walked out of Ethan's room. She then walked into her room and saw that they were getting all their clothes together. Georgie walked slowly over to Harley and began rubbing her pussy.

"Oh shit Rachel stop." Harley said

"I'm not doing anything Harley." Rachel said.

"Well then who is rubbing me?" Harley asked

"I am." Georgie said.

Harley quickly shot up with shock and turned around to see Georgie standing there sucking on her fingers.

"Georgie what the fuck?" Harley asked

"Just so you know don't use my stuff for your sex acts" Georgie said.

"Oh shoot Georgie I thought I grabbed mine I'm sorry." Rachel said.

"Its fine but I think it's my turn to show our sweet little sister something." Georgie said.

Georgie then kissed Harley. Both tongues fought for dominance. Georgie won and pushed Harley onto her bed. Rachel was getting turned on while watching her younger sisters make out to the point where she couldn't resist she needed to be involved. Rachel thought quickly about what to do and decided to eat Georgie's ass.

"Ooh Rachel." Georgie said after she broke the kiss.

Harley began to rub Georgie's clit as she propped herself up. Once she sat up she pushed Georgie's head into her pussy so she could receive pleasure from her sister.

"Oh shoot Georgie your good at this." Harley said.

Harley came in Georgie's mouth.

"Geez Harley that was fast." Georgie said.

"What'd you expect your a pro at eating pussy." Harley said.

"Well when your not the best on the team you get forced to be a bottom." Georgie said. "Rachel get your head out of my ass."

Rachel was lost in her own head and kept eating her ass until.

"Oh fuck Rachel stop." Georgie said.

However it was too late Georgie squirted all over Rachel's tits.

"Nice squirt I guess those basketball players know how to please women." Rachel said.

Harley and Georgie then began to lick the cum off of Rachel's tits. After all the cum was off her tits Georgie and Harley began to make out again while Rachel grabbed two strap-ons for her and one of her sisters. Georgie opened her eyes and saw Rachel putting one on herself. She broke the kiss and threw Harley off and took the second one.

"Now Harley I believe that it's time you learn about double penetration." Georgie said.

"What the heck is that?" Harley asked.

"Oh you'll see just climb on top of Georgie and get the strap-on into your pussy." Rachel said.

Harley eased her pussy onto the plastic dick. Then without hesitation Rachel rammed her into Harley's ass. Rachel and Georgie were now thrusting in and out of their younger sister. Harley began to moan but was quickly stopped by Georgie kissing her to muffle the sound. The two continued thrusting in and out gradually getting faster and faster.

"Oh my god I can't take this anymore." Harley said as she came home.

Harley then passed between her sisters. Rachel and Georgie removed the strap-on's from their sister and then removed them off of themselves.

"Alright one down one to go." Georgie said to herself.

"What'd ya say?" Rachel asked.

Georgie quickly pushed Rachel down on the ground.

"What the heck was that for?" Rachel asked.

"As I said before 'don't use my stuff.'" Georgie said.

Georgie then sat on her older sisters face and began to grind on her face while Rachel began to eat her pussy.

"Yeah just like that Rachel just like that." Georgie said

Rachel then stopped and gasped for air. Georgie then stood up and moved to the lower half of her sister and began to rub her pussy on her thigh until smashed came. Georgie then started to finger. Starting with two and slowly adding more until her whole fist was in her sisters pussy.

"Oh my god Rachel your so loose." Georgie said

Rachel was unable to speak from how hard and fast Georgie was going in and out of her. Rachel couldn't take it she came all over her fist. Georgie then licked her fist clean.

"Now I think you two learned your lesson." Georgie said

"Yeah don't use your 'toys' unless we want another threesome." Rachel said

"Exactly." Georgie said.

"Rachel, Georgie, Harley, Ethan dinner time get down here." Suzy said.

Rachel and Georgie quickly woke Harley up and all three got dressed as quickly as possible and raced downstairs.


	5. Chapter IV: Mamma Mia

**Chapter IV**

 _Mamma Mia_

The four raced down the stairs and ate quickly. While watching TV later that night Ethan could stop thinking about his sisters lesbian scene to the point where he got hard.

"Shit I'd better take care of this."He said out loud.

"Ethan watch your language." Suzy said sternly.

"I'm sorry Mom I didn't mean to." He said.

"It's alright we all do things we don't mean to do." She said while she sat next to him on the couch.

Suzy then leaned into his ear and whispered "Like fucking your sister and spying on your other sisters."

"How did you know about that?" He said embarrassed

"I didn't until now. Now because you told me and they don't know for the most part I'll let it slide if you go to your room and await farther instructions." She said.

Eathan ran up to his room and was immediately scared as to what was gong to happen. He had thought of any thing he could think of that for his punishment. He narrowed the list down to lockdown, dishes for a week, or twinsitting. Just then Ethan's door opened up and he saw his mother walk in to his room and lock the door.

"So just so were clear you spied on your sisters changing and you had sex with Georgie today after you were caught whacking off to Rachel and Harley changing." Suzy said.

"Yes Mom that is true." Ethan said knowing that her thoughts of Harley and Rachel "changing" was actually some hot lesbian action.

"Now I want you to strip." Suzy said.

"What no I'm not doing that your my mother." Ethan and said.

"Oh and if it were Georgie, Rachel, or Harley asking those jeans would have have been thrown off without hesitation or questioning correct." Suzy said.

Ethan then knew he was between a rock and a hard place so he began to take off his clothes rather quickly because he wanted to get this over with as fast as he could. He now stood in front of his mother naked and hard.

"Well that wasn't so bad now was it sweetie now it's my turn." Suzy said.

Suzy then put on a show for Ethan teasing him and exciting him. She then took off her shirt and pants revealing a purple bra and green panties.

"Wow when did you watch Little Mermaid momma." Ethan said with a laugh.

"One more smart comment and your punishment will be worse now come here and eat my pussy like a good boy." Suzy said dropping her painties on the floor and laying on his bed.

Ethan walked over and spread his mother's legs and started to eat her out.

"Oh oh oh my your like a god when it comes to this" Suzy said.

"Thanks?!?" He said confused about how to respond to that.

"I didn't say stop bit since you did now lay down." Suzy said.

"Okay" Ethan said.

Suzy then got up and Ethan payed down. Suzy then saw four belts of his and bent down giving her oldest son a perfect view of her ass. Knowing he was looking she began to shake it to tease even farther than before. Ethan blinded by arousal smacked her ass hard.

"Ethan how dare you spank a woman without permission for that I'm tying you to your bed." Suzy said.

She then tyed his arms to the headboard and his feet to the footboard with his belts.

"Now time for you to finish what you started." Suzy said as was climbing on top of him.

She then lined her pussy up with his face and placed it on his mouth. Ethan then continued to eat his mother out as fast as he could she felt her nipples get hard under her bra but was felling to much pleasure she didn't bother to take it off.

"Oh my god yes yes I'm coming im coming." Suzy said as she came on her sons face. "Now it's your turn."

Suzy then began to blow Ethan in a sixth-nine position but Ethan didn't return the favor as it was now his turn.

"Oh yes Mom keep going" Ethan said.

"I would but I think you want more of mommy than her mouth on your cock" Suzy said.

"Yes I do" Ethan said.

"Well then ask me for it." Suzy said

"Mom..."Ethan began

"No no no not Mom" Suzy said.

"Mommy can you please ride me?" Ethan asked.

"Sure thing son" Suzy said.

Suzy then adjusted herself to put her pussy on Ethan's cock and began to ride her son.

"Oh Mom yes keep going this fells great." Ethan said

Suzy kept going riding up and down.

"Yeah I bet this feels good and naughty fucking your own mother in your room smelling the arousal from us both" Suzy said.

"Hell yeah it does Mom." Ethan said.

"Hey I said watch the language." Suzy said.

"Sorry but I'm about to cum."Ethan said.

Suzy continues to ride him faster and faster

"Mom I'm getting ridiculously close get off and finish me." Ethan said

"Okay" Suzy said.

Suzy got off Ethan and got dressed quickly and unlocked the door.

"Mom please finish me." Ethan said more agitated.

"No" Suzy said.

"What" Ethan said.

"Enjoy your punishment 'blue balls' and you have no way to relieve it because I'm not untying you."Suzy said.

A/N-Sorry for the long wait between chapters just been busy with life but it happens. As far as things go hope you enjoyed it and if you have requests for pairing or any fetish's you'd like to see let me know so I can add it to the story. I'm also going to change the tags to reflect the most recent chapter or two pending on the limit.


	6. Chapter V:Tornado Threeway

**Chapter V**

 _Tornado Three Way_

Ethan was still tied to the bed when the twins came to up to their room.

"Woah look at Ethan. He fell asleep naked." Lewie said.

Beast laughed with his twin brother and at his older brother.

"Hey look at his wiener. It's different than ours it's long and hard." Lewie said.

"Yeah it's weird." Beast said. "I wanna touch it."

Beast leaned over the bed and touched his older brothers cock.

"It's so weird."Beast said.

"Hey yours is growing." Lewie said.

"What why is it doing that?" Beast asked.

"Oh my gosh you two know nothing." Daphnie said.

"What are you talking about?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Why it's so hard. It means that a girl played with his wiener." Daphnie said.

"How did you know that." Beast said.

"Hello I saw Mom and Dad once." Daphnie said.

"Whoa What were they doing?" Lewie asked.

"I don't know but Mom was on all fours and Dad was behind her throwing his legs back and fourth." Daphnie said

"Cool." Beast said.

"Hey since your wiener is hard why don't I play with it Beast?" Daphnie asked.

"Okay." Beast said.

Daphnie then took off Beast's pajama pants and underwear in one quick pull. Beast then took off his shirt.

"Why did you take off your shirt?" Lewie asked.

"I don't really know. I just thought that I needed to." Beast said.

Daphnie then undressed herself and was looking at Beast.

"Wow you look awesome." Daphnie said.

"You too... so now what do we do." Beast said.

"We'll stick it in me." Daphnie said.

"Where?" Beast asked.

"Just pick one and go." Daphnie said.

Beast was about to insert himself but couldn't get it.

"Why isn't it going in?" Lewie asked.

"I don't know maybe it needs to be wet." Beast said.

"Maybe was Ethan's wet when you felt it?" Daphnie asked.

"Yes it was how about you lick it." Beast said.

Daphnie then began to suck off Beast. As this was happening Lewie began to get hard. Lewie was taking off his clothes to match his brother and sister. He then tried to get their attention to include him in the activity.

"Hey guys let me in I want to do something too." Lewie said over and over until Daphnie finally acknowledged him.

"What do want?" Daphnie asked.

"I want in," Lewie said

"Okay so how about this Beast you do what you going to do before I licked you and while your doing that I'll lick Lewie so he can get a turn." Daphnie said.

"Okay." Beast said.

Daphnie then went to suck off Lewie while Beast inserted himself into her pussy and began to thrust in and out for a while

she was blowing Lewie. Beast was thrusting at around the same pace that Daphnie was sucking to the point where when her pulled out the was moving her head back and when he went in she should be going down on Lewie. This went on for s few minutes until Lewie and Beast accidentally locked eyes and they each froze.

"What is happening?" Daphnie asked.

"I don't know but he won't stop looking at me." Lewie and Beast said simultaneously.

"Okay so how about this. I'll spread my legs and one of you can play with me." Daphnie said.

"How?" Beast asked.

"Just lick it like I did to yours." Daphnie said.

Beast was about to start until s Lewie pushed him out of the way and started before he could retaliate.

"Hey that's not fair I was going to start." Beast said.

"Oh well I was born first so deal with it". Lewie said.

Beast was now looking for something to do until he saw Lewie's butt. He then lined his wiener up to his hole and penetrated his twin brothers asshole. Beast was thrusting with all his pent up aggression from being born second.

"Beast stop it feels wierd." Lewie said.

"Well deal with it" Beast said as he kept pounding

"Beast st...st...sto...stopp" Lewie managed to get out.

"Are you sure?" Beast asked.

"No keep going" Lewie said now enjoying his twin brother pounding his ass.

Daphnie was getting bored as she was left out until she heard Lewie start to moan. Quickly thinking she kissed him and kept it until he stopped moaning.

"Daphnie why did you kiss him?" Beast asked

"Because he was being too loud." Daphnie said.

"Okay. Hey Lewie let's switch." Beast said.

The twins swapped spots and now Kewie was going behind his brother.

"No your in the front Lewie" Daphnie said.

"Okay" Lewie said.

"Now Beast Lay down and out your legs up." Daphnie said.

"Yes ma'am" Beast said as he did what he was asked of him.

Daphnie then licked his butt and was tracing his hole with her finger until it she stuck a finger in his ass and kept pulling it I. And out adding more every so often. Beast was now awe at his sister playing with his ass. Lewie then decided to lay on top of Beast and suck his cock. Beast was shocked at this and so was Daphnie. Beast had decided to do the same thing to Lewie so the two were in the 69 position with Daphnie fingering Beast.

"Ugh hey can you two stop licking each other and stick those in me?" Daphnie asked.

The twins stopped and got off one another. Daphnie was now lying on the floor spread eagle waiting for her brothers. The two then penetrated her pussy with their cocks touching each other. The three were all moving in perfect synchronicity for a few minutes until all three all felt a tension that quickly subsided.

"Well that was a let down." Daphnie said.

"Says you it that was awesome." Beast said. "When can we do this again."

"I don't know. Let's not worry about that now." Daphnie said.

"Yeah let's go to bed." Lewie said.

The three went to bed and didn't wake till morning.


	7. Chapter VI: The Next Morning

**Chapter V**

 _The Next Morning_

Everyone woke up in the morning and were down for breakfast by 9.

"Okay so Georgie has a game today and I want to know who all is going?" Suzy asked.

"That's it's you and the youngest kids." Tom said

About an hour later the family split off to where Beast, Lewie, Daphnie, Georgie, and Suzy went to the game. While Rachel, Harley, Tom, and Ethan stayed home.

"Alright I'm going to open the store I'll leave this place to you three." Tom said.

"Alright we'll see you later Daddy" Rachel said in s slightly seductive tone.

Tom left the house confused at his eldest daughters comment.

"Rachel what the hell was that?" Harley asked.

"Don't worry about it?" Rachel said.

A few minutes they heard moaning from the upstairs bathroom.

"Oh my god Ethan s whacking off. It's not even noon yet." Harley said

"So common curtesy says not before 10." Rachel said.

"Mmmm Harley..." Ethan moaned.

"Oh my Harley he's fantasizing about you." Rachel said. "Quick go up and surprise him"

Harley took her sisters advice and snuck upstairs to where Ethan's room but he wasn't there. She then checked the bathroom and he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Harley asked herself looking in her parents room.

After searching the house Harley found Ethan on Harley's bed smelling her panties.

"Oh my god Ethan give me my panties" Harley yelled.

"Oh shit Harley I'm so sorry I thought you were stil eating." Ethan said defensively.

"Well you thought wrong now give me those." Harley said.

"Again I'm sorry." Ethan said as Harley walked in and grabbed them from his hand.

"It's fine it was actually pretty hot." Harley said.

"You think so." Ethan said.

"Yeah I do" Harley said.

Harley then undid the button on his jeans and started to work on his zipper. Ethan then adjusted himself to help get his jeans and briefs off. As she was pulling down his briefs Ethan felt naughty as his BFTF was about to see his cock.

"Oh wow Ethan it's so big." Harley said.

"Is it bigger than you thought?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah it is. I wonder if I could fit it all in my mouth." Harley said. "Well there's only one way to find out."

Harley then started to blow her older brother. Harley continued to bob her head up and down her brothers shaft slowly but surely taking more and more into her mouth. When she was finally able to get his full member in her mouth and she then gagged on how huge her brothers cock was.

"Oh shit Harley I'm gonna cum." Ethan said.

"Wow already." Harley said in between bobs.

Ethan then shot many hot thick ropes of cum on Harley's head and hair. Ethan's cock then went back to its normal soft state.

"What the hell Ethan it's not hard anymore" Harley said.

"Sorry I got stuck with blue balls last night so I came too quickly." Ethan said.

"Well that sucks for you now you can't have any of this." Harley said.

Harley then tried to get him hard again but nothing worked.


	8. Chapter VII: Our Little Secret

**Chapter VII***

 _Our little Secret_

Rachel was downstairs editing a new post for one of her many social media pages. When she had finally settled on how the image was going to look she saved it to the computer and went to the internet to post it. When she opened the browser she saw a new site on the frequently visited icons. The link was for a porn site that showed all types of daddy/daughter porn.

"Holy shit Dad either wants to role play with Mom or he wants Harley, Georgie, or myself." Rachel said.

Rachel quickly checked out the site to see all of her fathers recently watched videos and was shocked to see how many videos he watched.

"Whoa dads a freak when it come to this stuff he's watching any and all types of porn on this site." Rachel said.

As she was snooping through the site Tom had walked in and saw her.

"Rachel what are you doing?" Tom asked.

"Oh nothing but I was going to post a new photo but I found something else. Do you want to know what it was?" Rachel said.

"Sure what was it?" Tom said.

"It was a porn site that specialized in daddy/daughter porn. Do you know anything about it?" Rachel said.

"Yeah I do and you have no reason to be on my laptop." Tom said.

"Yeah but you have no reason to look at porn when you have Mom to please you." Rachel said.

"I do but sometimes it's fun to go at it myself." Tom said.

Tom immediately regretted that comment as he said it.

"So it was you and now which daughter?" Rachel asked.

"You. It's you because that porn star in all the videos I watch looks like you." Tom said.

"Well then why don't you do me on the table." Rachel said.

Rachel then sat on the table and spread her legs inviting her father inside. Tom tried to fight it but couldn't he walked in between her legs and kissed her. They kissed passionately, thier toungs fighting for dominance. Tom was trying to keep up with his eldest daughters tounge but was losing.

"Mmmm daddy let me see it." Rachel said.

Tom quickly obliged and dropped his pants revealing his large cock.

"Woah Daddy your bigger than just about any I've seen." Rachel said.

"Any you've seen just how many have you seen?" Tom said slapping his dick to keep it hard.

"Oh don't worry about that Dad. Just take off your shirt." Rachel said as she was pulling off her dads shirt.

"Hey answer me Rachel." Tom said.

"Just a few ten to be exact." Rachel said.

"Ten dicks, that's too much get off the table now, take off your skirt and bend over the table." Tom said assuredly.

Rachel then hoped off he table and dropped her skirt to the floor revealing her white panties and bent over the table.

"Now you said that you saw ten cocks before so that's ten spankings and you'll count them." Tom said.

Tom then walked over to Rachel and preceded to pull down her panties revealing her bare ass. Tom began to caress her cheeks for a little and then

SMACK

"One...

SMACK

...Two...

SMACK

...Three...

SMACK

...Four...

SMACK

...Five...

SMACK

...Six...

SMACK

...Seven...

SMACK

...Eight...

SMACK

...Nine...

SNACK

...ten. Thank you daddy I deserved that punishment." Rachel said.

"Your right you did." Tom said.

Rachel straitened out and kissed Tom again. Tom kissed back and the two fought again with Tom winning and getting off Rachel's shirt in the process of the kiss. Tom then laid Rachel down on the table and spread her legs and started to ram his cock in her pussy.

"Oh yes yes Daddy just like that harder daddy harder." Rachel said.

"Not a problem." Tom said as he picked up the pace.

Tom was now thrusting hard and fast into his daughter without a care in the world.

"Oh damn Rachel I think I'm gonna cum." Tom said as he pulled out of Rachel.

Rachel then sat up and grabbed his cock and started to jerk him off. While she was jerking Rachel put her boobs in his face and to began so suck and play with each making them hard as rocks. Rachel pulled on his nipples with her free hand making them harder than they already were.

"Hey I thought you were close to cumming why haven't you yet?" Rachel asked.

"I guess I was wrong then." Tom said.

"Well then pick a hole and I'll take it." Rachel said teasingly.

"How about all three." Tom said.

"Fine by me." Rachel said.

Rachel then got off the table and began to give her dad a blowjob. Rachel kept going inch by inch until she was able to get his whole member in her mouth. When she got it all in Tom then took over and started to go hard causing her to gag on his cock. Rachel then pulled her mouth off due to lack of oxygen.

"Wow that was a bit much." Rachel said.

"Hey how about I ride you now."

Tom jumped and laid on the table and motioned for Rachel to start. Rachel the stood up and got into position in the table and began to ride. Rachel went up and down on her fathers cock for a while.

"Oh my lord daddy I'm gonna cum." Rachel said.

"Go ahead Rachel cum for daddy." Tom said.

Rachel came all over her fathers cock.

"Whoa that was by far one of the best I've had." Rachel said.

Rachel then got off and began to taste herself off her fathers cock.

"Hey there's still one more hole I want." Tom said.

"I know." Rachel said in a seductive voice.

Rachel then got off her father and got on all fours. Tom then got on his knees and prepared for insertion. Tom slowly inserted his cock into Rachel's ass until it was all in. Tom the began to thrust hard and fast ramming his cock into her.

"Oh yes daddy faster faster." Rachel said.

Tom obliged going harder and faster.

"Oh man Rachel I'm gonna cum for real this time." Tom said.

"Just cum in my ass I love that feeling" Rachel said.

"Okay here it goes." Tom said as he came.

When Tom stoped cumming he pulled himself out of Rachel and got off the table. Rachel followed suit and got off the table.

"Hey nobody can find out about this." Tom said.

"That's okay Dad it'll be our little secret." Rachel said.

 ***So I realized after I published the previous chapter that I messed up the Roman numerals for chapter 4-7. So chapter 4 (Mamma Mia) should be written as IV and not VI like it says and the second chapter five (the next morning) should actually be VI. I apologize to anyone who might have been confused by the wrong numerals or two chapter 5's.**


	9. Chapter VIII: The Locker Room

**Chapter VIII**

 _The Locker Room_

The group of Suzy, Georgie, Lewie, Beast, and Daphnie traveled to the school where basketball court where the game was taking place.

"Alright Georgie get going and we'll see you after the game" Suzy said.

"Okay see you out there Mom." Georgie said.

Georgie grabbed her gym bag and walked into the locker room where all the other girls were.

"Hey girls so who's ready to send these guys packing?" Georgie asked.

"We are but are you ready for our pre-game ritual." One of the girls asked.

"Yeah were nothing without that." Another girl said.

"Yes I am Katie." Georgie said.

"Alright then, get her Lexi." Katie said.

Lexi then yanked down Georgie's leggings down to her ankles. Lexi then parted Georgie's ass cheeks and began to lick her asshole.

"Ooh that feels so nice Lexi." Georgie said.

"Shut it Georgie." Katie said. "Now let me see those tits."

Georgie then took off her shirt and bra so Katie could see her tits. Katie then preceded to suck on Georgie's left nipple while playing with her right one. The two teammates continued to suck and lick Georgie's tits and ass for a while until Lexi felt Georgie's wetness from pleasure on the breasts and ass.

"Oh girls please keep going girls." Georgie said.

"Hey be quiet you bench warmer." Katie said.

Lexi and Katie then dove into Georgie's bag and grabbed two strap ones that she had brought from home. The two then put them on while Georgie got on all fours awaiting any form of penetration. Lexi then began thrusting the plastic cock into her ass while Katie was forcing her strap on down Georgie's throat causing her to gag on the cock. Katie and Lexi kept going ramming their cocks in and out of Georgie's mouth and ass.

"Hey Lexi shove your fingers in her." Kate said.

"How many?" Lexi asked.

"Try to get at least three in." Katie said.

Lexi then inserted three fingers in Georgie's pussy and began pumping her fingers quickly. Katie and Lexi then started to make out over Georgie stopping thier thrusting. Georgie decided to bob up and down on Katie's cock.

"Hey quit blowing me you bottom." Katie said breaking the kiss.

Georgie stopped at her request. Lexi and Katie then removed the strap ons from her mouth and ass. The two then laid down on the closest benches.

"Hey Georgie now ride one of us." Katie said.

Georgie thought about it for a minute and then aligned her wet pussy with Lexi's cock and ride up and down on her. Katie then sat up and smacked Georgie right on her ass as she was going up and down on her.

"Mmmm harder." Georgie said.

Katie did as she said and smacked her harder.

"Georgie kiss me." Lexi said.

Georgie leaned down and kissed Lexi passionately. Katie then began to tounge Georgie ass while the two were kissing. Fighting for dominance in the kiss Georgie gave up after the unexpected feeling in her ass.

"Okay can we stop soon?" Georgie said.

"No get off her now." Katie said.

Lexi and Katie then removed their strap ons and were now sitting on a bench.

"Now since you asked if we could stop you now have to twerk for us." Lexi said.

"Yeah put that Latin ass to good use." Katie said.

Georgie then began to twerk for them and while she was twerking Lexi and Katie started to make out behind her. The two broke the kiss and Katie got a nasty idea. As Georgie was still twerking Katie walked behind her and shoved her whole fist in her ass and started to pump her fist in and out of her ass. The shock caused Georgie to stop and made her bend further over than she already was. Lexi then moved in between Georgie and the lockers and shoved Georgie's face into her pussy. Georgie was now eating out one teammate while being fisted by another teammate.

"Hey Katie I think I'm about to cum." Lexi said.

"That's fine just make sure this bottom gets all your cum in her mouth." Katie said.

Lexi then wrapped her legs around her neck and came hard in her mouth.

"Now swallow it." Lexi said.

Georgie swallows it all in one gulp.

"Now how did that taste?" Lexi asked.

"Lexi that tasted amazing. It was even better than last time." Georgie said.

"Good girl. Now Katie I'll be getting ready now." Lexi said.

"That's fine." Katie said still fist deep in Georgie's ass.

Katie then took her fist out and started to eat out her ass. Katie was tounge fucking Georgie's ass. Georgie was in pure bliss and started to massage her clit while getting her ass eaten.

"Oh my god Katie I'm going to cum." Georgie said.

"What do you have to say?" Katie said.

"Team captain Katie may I cum?" Georgie asked.

"Yes you may." Katie said.

Georgie came hard all over Katie's boobs.

"Now Georgie clean my tits off." Katie said.

Georgie turned around and began to lick and suck all the cum off of Katie's boobs. Georgie was now lying on the floor trying to catch her breath. Katie then sat on Georgie's face.

"Now eat me Georgie." Katie said.

Georgie then started to lick Katie's pussy. Katie was getting bored with how slow Georgie was going so she started to grind on her face trying to cum. After a few minutes Katie finally came hard all over Georgie's face.

"Now you no what to do." Katie said.

Georgie was now face down ass up when the rest of the team showed up.

"Alright team you know what to do spank the Diaz for good luck." Katie said.

"Hey has she been bottomed." A teammate asked.

"Hell yeah she has Mackenzie." Katie said. "Hell we just finished she's waiting for her spanking."

"Alright I'll start." Mackenzie said.

Mackenzie walked up and smacked her ass hard leaving a faint hand print. The rest of the team followed suit one by one. By the end of the team Georgie's ass was red and slightly gapped. After that the team played thier game and won they all celebrated with a second spanking of Georgie for a great week.


	10. Chapter IX: Private Time

**Chapter IX**

 _Private Time_

On the way home from the game the car was mostly quiet due too the twins and Daphnie falling asleep on the way home.

"Geez no wonder it was quiet. Thier all asleep." Suzy said.

"I know it's so nice." Georgie said.

The two then kept on driving home. By the time they'd gotten home dinner was lunch was ready.

"So Georgie how was the game?" Tom asked.

"Good we won 64-56." Georgie said.

"That's good. So what's the plan for tonight?" Suzy asked.

"Well you and I have that date we planned a few weeks ago." Tom said.

"Right so we'll do that and the kids are on the own." Suzy said.

"Wait we are on our own tonight do you remember what happened last time y'all went out." Daphnie said.

"Yes and that won't happen this time because Rachel has grown more responsible since then." Tom said.

Rachel then winked at Tom. She knew the reason why he said that so he could have a round with his wife sometime later. A few hours later Suzy and Tom left for thier date leaving the kids at home.

"Finally their gone." Rachel said.

"I know right." Harley said.

Meanwhile in the car Tom and Suzy were on thier way to their old high school make out spot.

"Ooh Tom you shouldn't have." Suzy said.

"Well I did." Tom said.

Tom then leaned in and kissed his wife. The two shared a passionate kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Suzy then began to feel up her husband up under his shirt. Tom then started feeling her breasts over her shirt giving them a slight squeeze. Tom then took one hand away and reclined the seat. Suzy took that as an opportunity to undo his jeans. Tom then started to do the same to Suzy's jeans. The duo had their jeans around thier knees due to the tight space. Tom has undid his fly in his boxer briefs pulling out his cock.

"Ooh Tom, someone's excited." Suzy said.

"Hey what can I say you excite me." Tom said.

Suzy then leaned over onto her husbands cock bobbing her head up and down all over his shaft. Tom then put his hands on her head pushing her down oh his cock.

"Oh yeah Suzy that's the ticket." Tom said.

Suzy then pulled her head off of his cock.

"Hey Tom why dont you lean over and eat me out." Suzy said.

"You know I will." Tom said.

As Tom was leaning over the arm rest Suzy moved her panties to the side. Tom then dove into her pussy. Suzy kept him inside her legs as best she could in the small space.

"That it hon my ack is starting to hurt." Tom said as he got out from her legs.

"I figured as much." Suzy said.

Suzy then climbed over the armrest and lined herself up with his cock. Suzy then began to ride Tom in the drivers seat. Suzy then leaned in and kissed Tom while he was attempting to thrust in and out of her pussy. The kiss broke and Suzy resumed her part by bouncing up and down. Tom then took his hands and pulled her shirt caller down revealing her breasts. Tom then started to moterboat her tits.

"Oh yes Tom keep going." Suzy said.

Tom kept playing in between her breasts while Suzy kept bouncing up and down on his cock.

"Oh damn Hun I'm gonna cum." Tom said.

"Same here babe." Suzy said.

Tom then came inside her. While Suzy came on his cock.

"Wow that was pretty fast." Suzy said.

"I think that's because we haven't done that since high school and that was a long while ago." Tom said.

"Yeah your probably right." Suzy said.

"Say what if we went to a hotel and had a real good time." Tom said.

"Hell yes because that wasn't enough." Suzy said.

Tom then pulled out of thier spot and went to the nearest motel that they could find. Tom quickly ran into the lobby and waited for the clerk. When the clerk walked up to see Tom.

"Hey I need a room for the night please." Tom said.

"Sure here's your key." The clerk said.

"Thanks." Tom said.

Tom and Suzy quickly found thier room and got in. The two then kissed passionately with Suzy guiding Tom to the bed.

"Oh yeah let's have some real sex." Suzy said.

"You know it." Tom said.

The two then rolled around on the bed in a deep kiss while ripping one another's clothes off until each were in the nude. Suzy then broke the kiss and moved around leaving her and Tom in the 69 position. The two then began to 69 with one another. While Tom was eating her out he spread out her pussy lips to give himself more room to enjoy his wife's pussy. Suzy then started to play with his balls while blowing him.

"Oh man Tom stick it in me now." Suzy said as she pulled higher mouth off his cock.

Tom quickly obliged thrusting himself in and out of her pussy.

"Oh yeah Tom fuck yes." Suzy said.

"Oh yeah I love this. When can we do this again." Tom said.

"Shut up and fuck me." Suzy said.

Tom kept going in and out slowly picking up the pace. His thighs then began to smack her thighs and ass.

"Oh yes I'm cumming." Suzy said.

"I think I'm going to cum soon." Tom said.

Tom then pulled out and came on her ass. Tom then began to finger Suzy with his middle and forefinger until she came on his fingers. Suzy then sucked her juices off Toms fingers.

"Okay we better get back soon." Suzy said.

"What does it matter I'll tell Rachel that we are staying overnight." Tom said.

Tom then sent a text to Rachel saying they were staying overnight at a motel. In which she replied with okay see you two tomorrow.


	11. Chapter X: Orgy

**Chapter X**

 _Orgy_

"Hey Rachel what's going on with mom and dad?" Harley asked.

"They've decided too stay overnight at a motel." Rachel said.

"Cool so what are we going to do?" Harley asked.

"I was thinking we get everyone together and have some fun." Rachel said.

"Like what?" Harley asked.

"Oh you'll see." Rachel said.

A few minutes later Rachel called all the kids to the living room. Slowly but surely they all arrived and waited for what Rachel had to say.

"Okay so mom and dad have stopped at a hotel for the night so we can do whatever we want to." Rachel said.

Lewie, Beast, and Daphnie all celebrated with a mix of awesomes, cools, and sweets.

"So what are we doing?" Ethan asked.

"I've got a thought as to what we're doing." Georgie thought to herself.

"Well I was thinking that we all get naked and have a night filled with hot passionate sex." Rachel said.

"So your suggesting a family orgy." Georgie said.

"Exactly mom and dad will never know about it." Rachel said. "So that begs the question who's in?"

"I'm in." Harley said.

"Same here." Ethan said.

"We're in." Lewie and Beast said.

"Well I'm not missing this even though I have no idea what's going on." Daphnie said.

"Yeah what is an orgy?" Beast asked.

"It's a sex act with at least six people involved." Georgie said.

"Six." Harley said.

"Yeah it's masteurbation (1), one on one (2), threesome (3), two swingers (4), two swingers and a looky loo (5), and lastly orgy (6)." Georgie said.

"Wow right now everyone or in except Georgie." Rachel said.

"Come on Georgie it'll be fun." Harley said.

"Hey I never said I wasn't in so count me in." Georgie said.

"Awesome so all seven of us are all in." Rachel said.

"Yep." Everyone else said.

"Alright then everyone get naked and we'll get this party started." Rachel said.

The seven kids quickly took off all thier clothes and threw then in a pile on the floor. The kids then stood there a little awkwardly waiting for someone to break the tension.

"So what do we do now?" Beast asked.

"Yeah this is a little wierd." Daphnie said.

Georgie then pulled Ethan into a kiss to start. Slowly but surely the remaining five paired up with Rachel and Beast, Harley and Lewie, as Daphnie was alone.

"Hey what am I supposed to do?" Daphnie asked.

"Pick a duo and join." Rachel said.

"Okay." Daphnie said.

Daphnie looked around and saw that Ethan and Georgie were in the easiest to join. She then walked over to them. When she got closer she saw that Ethan was eating out Georgie.

"Hey let me join you two." Daphnie said.

"Well come on then." Georgie said.

"What do I do?" Daphnie asked.

"Here sit on my face." Georgie said.

Daphnie then did what she said and sat on her sister's face and no sonner when she got settled Georgie started eating out her youngest sister. Meanwhile a few feet away Lewie was getting blown by Harley.

"Oh man keep it up Harley." Lewie said. "You are way better than Daphnie."

"Hey I heard that." Daphnie said.

Harley ignored the two of them and continued to blow him. Lewie then began to run his fingers through her hair. Harley then got off his cock and started to kiss him again. As they were kissing Harley eventually laid him down and started to ride him reverse cowgirl. As she was riding him Lewie couldn't help but stair at her sisters ass. Lewie then started to finger her ass when she was riding him. Harley started moaning from the double pleasure she was getting. Meanwhile Rachel and Beast were already fucking each other's brains out.

"God Beast harder." Rachel yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Beast said.

Beast then started to pick up his pace.

"Oh yeah much better." Rachel said.

"Rachel I'm getting tired can I stop?" Beast asked.

"Sure lay down and I'll take care of us for a little bit." Rachel said.

Beast then laid down and Rachel started to blow him. Tasting herself on his cock she was not afraid to take it all. As she was blowing him she felt something new in her ass. She stoped to see what it was at to her shock it was Harley licking her ass as Lewie was fingering her ass.

"Harley focus on your partner." Rachel said.

"It's an orgy I can do what I want to anyone involved." Harley said.

"Touché." Rachel said.

Lewie continued to finger ass for a while. Meanwhile Georgie was now deep in Daphnie's mouth while fingering her pussy while Ethan was pounding Georgie from behind. The kids continued as they were for a while.

"Hey let's switch partners." Georgie said after she broke the kiss with Daphnie.

"Yes let's do it." Harley said.

The switch occurred and the new pairings were Daphnie and Harley; Georgie and Lewie; and Beast, Ethan, and Rachel. Daphnie and Harley were one end of the couch in a 69 position with Daphnie on top. As the two were eating each other out Harley decided to try and finish her off. So she went faster and faster until she felt her younger sister's pussy tighten around her tounge.

"Harley I think something's happening." Daphnie said

"Bon't whary Baphni bi mow bwst bim boing." (Don't worry Daphnie I know what I'm doing.). Harley said

Daphnie then came all over Harley's face. Meanwhile on the other side of the couch Georgie was playing with Lewie's balls while he was playing with her boobs. The two continued until Georgie started to jerk him off. As she was jerking him off she started to pleasure herself. Suddenly her pussy started tightening around her fingers, Lewie started to feel his balls tighten.

"Oh man I think I'm about to cum." Georgie said.

"I think so too" Lewie said as if he came before.

The two then came together with Lewie shooting out ropes of cum that splashed Georgie in the face and Georgie cumming all over the couch cushion. Thev remaining three were on the floor with Ethan and Beast fucking Rachel in her ass and pussy respectively.

"Oh yeah harder boys. Fuck your slut of a sister." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah you asked for this." Ethan said.

Ethan started going faster which made Beast go faster. The three kept going for a while.

"Oh man in gonna cum soon." Ethan said.

"Same here." Rachel said.

"I think so too." Lewie said.

The two of them came at the same time leaving Beasts cock covered in Rachel and her ass filled with Ethan's cum. As the two boys removed thier cocks from their sister.

"So now there's just me." Harley said. "Guess I'll just finish this myself."

Harley then proceeded to masturbate with the TV remote until she came on the remote.


	12. Chapter XI: Best Friends

**Chapter XI**

 _Best Friends_

The next day after the orgy the kids all woke up on the couch or floor depending on where they all fell asleep. When they woke up the kids quickly got dressed and got breakfast. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Lewie asked.

"No idea but let's see." Rachel said.

Rachel then went to the door and opened it to see who it was.

"Oh Harley it's for you." Rachel said.

"Okay be right there." Harley said.

Harley then walked up too the door and saw her best friend Ellie waiting for her.

"Oh my gosh Ellie come on in." Harley said.

"Okay." Ellie said.

Ellie then walked in the house with Harley. A few minutes later most of the kids had finished eating and started to do thier own things. Harley and Ellie walked up onto the part of the roof that they could acces from her room.

"So what brings you over here?" Harley asked.

"Just wanted to escape my family for a little." Ellie said. "That and it's so much more fun over here."

"I'll have to take your word in that." Harley said.

"So what have you been up too?" Ellie asked.

"Not much." Harley said.

"Oh because I've seen you all from my room and it looked like you all have been having fun." Ellie said.

"Oh so you've seen." Harley said.

"Yeah. Speaking of which did you know that Ethan has a hole in his wall?" Ellie said.

"He does." Harley said.

"Yeah and from what I can tell he uses it to watch you three do things like change." Ellie said.

"Oh god that means he probably saw Rachel and I the other day." Harley thought to herself.

The two then say in an awkward silence for a while.

"So what made you start this crazy family affair?" Ellie asked

"I lost a bet with Rachel and it all went uphill from there." Harley said.

"Oh is it family only or can others join in?" Ellie said

"What are saying." Harley said.

"This." Ellie said.

Ellie then planted a kiss on Harley. After the sudden shock passed over Harley she relaxed and started to enjoy the kiss. Ellie then started to run her fingers through Harley's hair to keep her in the kiss.

"Okay now I know what you mean and yes you and others can join." Harley said after she broke the kiss.

"Good now where were we." Ellie said bringing her back in.

The two resumed the kiss. Harley quickly used her experience to dominate the kiss. The two then started to undress each other throwing their clothes around on the rooftop.

"Mmm let's see how you taste." Harley said.

Harley then moved down in between her legs and began to lick her pussy.

"Ooh she tastes good." Harley thought to herself as she continued to eat her out.

Ellie then started guiding her friend deeper into her pussy.

"Oh yeah I love this." Ellie said.

"If you think that's good wait until you taste you sweet pussy on my lips." Harley said seductively.

"Ooh give it to me." Ellie said.

Harley listened to her friends wishes and started to kiss her again. Ellie was now in shock at how she tasted. The two continued kissing until Ellie couldn't taste anything else on Harley's lips and tounge.

"Now let me get back to what I was doing." Harley said.

"Wait I want to taste you as well." Ellie said.

"Okay well then we can arrange that." Harley said.

"How?" Ellie asked.

"Just relax and let me take care of it." Harley said. "First just lie on your back."

"Okay" Ellie said.

After Ellie lied on her back Harley then moved up closer to her before she moved a leg over. Once Harley was in position she then resumed eating her out. Ellie took the instant pleasure as a signal to start. A few minutes after the 69 started Harley could feel Ellie's walls tighten around her.

"Oh man Harley I think I'm about to cum." Ellie said.

Harley then pulled herself out of her friends pussy.

"Aw I thought I You were gonna finish me off." Ellie said.

"Well one thing I've learned from this is that you never want to rush things." Harley said.

"Okay then." Ellie said.

"Plus I wanna taste that flawless ass of yours." Harley said.

"Okay but why?" Ellie asked.

"Why not." Harley said.

"Okay but..." Ellie began to say.

"Just relax." Harley said.

Ellie then moved around to give Harley a good view of her ass.

"Oh yeah let's do this." Harley thought to herself.

Harley then started to rub her friends ass for a while until she was bored of it. Harley then traced her asshole with her finger to tease.

"Quite being a tease Harley and taste it. Otherwise you'll never know." Ellie said.

"Ooh someone's getting antsy." Harley said.

Ellie then stuck her tounge out at her.

"Relax I'm going." Harley said.

Harley then slowly started licking her asshole. Ellie then started to moan almost every time Harley was going down on her. Suddenly Harley started to finger her friend slowly with two fingers. As time passed she added a third into her pussy.

"Oh...oh...oh." Ellie moaned as she was close to orgasm.

"Yes that's it cum for me best friend." Harley thought.

"Harley I'm cumming." Ellie said.

Ellie then came hard and fast all over Harley's fingers and rooftop.

"Damn when was the last time you've had an orgasm?" Harley asked.

"Never my moms toys have never made me do that." Ellie said.

"Well then do you want to finish me off?" Harley asked.

"Yes please." Ellie said.

"Okay." Harley said as she spread her legs. "Oh sorry did you want my ass as well?"

"No thanks." Ellie said. "I'll stick to what I know for now."

Ellie slowly moved herself in between Harley's legs and started to eat her out. Harley then started to do what Ellie did to her and guided her around her pussy.

"Damn Harley tastes amazing way better than in my fantasies." Ellie thought to herself.

Harley then felt her body tense up.

"Oh man Ellie I'm cumming." Harley screamed.

Harley then came all in her friends mouth.

"Oh man you taste good too." Ellie said.

"Okay let me taste too." Harley said.

The two girls then kissed again with Harley now tasting herself on her friends tounge and lips.

"So what all do you know about this family affair?" Harley asked.

"Lots I'll tell you all I know." Ellie said.


	13. Chapter XII: The Plan

**Chapter XII**

 _The Plan_

Once Ellie went home life pretty much went back to normal for the kids. Well as normal as it could get with no parents around. But alas Tom and Suzy arrived before lunch and helped clean up.

"So how was the night Rachel?" Suzy asked.

"Good no one really did anything too crazy." Rachel said.

"Really nothing crazy. So there was no party, no fake snow, no boys, and nothing broken." Tom said.

"Nope." Rachel said.

"Not even hymen's." Suzy said trying to trick her into spilling something.

"Nope." Rachel said.

"Okay." Suzy said.

Meanwhile upstairs Ethan and Georgie were taking about the orgy from the previous night.

"Yeah that was so hot especially when Daphnie sat on my face." Georgie said.

"Hey how'd she taste by the way?" Ethan asked.

"Well I thought she tasted good but you'll have to try for yourself." Georgie said.

"Yeah I need to get Harley back." Ethan said.

"What do you mean by that?" Georgie asked.

"Well yesterday when I was trying to relive my case of blue balls mom gave me she caught me masturbating with her panties in my hand and when she started to blow me I came pretty much right when her tounge touched the tip of my cock." Ethan said.

"Wow that sucks for you." Georgie said.

"Yeah don't tell me so I was trying to think of something that I could do to give her a proper fucking." Ethan said.

"Hey I've got a wild idea." Georgie said.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

Georgie then leaned into his ear and whispered her plan into it.

"Ooh that sounds fun." Ethan said. "And a little kinky."

"Yeah I know so that begs the question. You in?" Georgie said.

"Hell yes." Ethan said.

"Alright. It all happens tonight." Georgie said.

"What happens tonight." Daphnie asked at the door.

"Nothing." Georgie said. "What do you want?"

"Well what I want is exactly what you want." Daphnie said.

"What do you mean?" Georgie asked.

"I think she means that she wants you and I in a proper threesome." Ethan said.

"Oh is that it?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah So are we doing this?" Daphnie asked.

"Well that depends on if we are in." Ethan said in a taunting tone. "Georgie are you in?"

"Why yes I am Ethan, are you in?" Georgie said in the same taunt like tone.

"Great now Daphnie come inside close the door and let's do this." Ethan said in his normal tone of voice.

Daphnie then walked in and shut the door behind her. Once she got close to the bed Georgie pulled her into a kiss. The two sisters shared the kiss for a few minutes until Ethan broke it up and started to kiss Georgie.

"Hey Ethan don't forget about me." Daphnie said.

"I didn't hold your horses." Ethan said after he broke the kiss.

Ethan then moved over and kissed Daphnie. As the two kissed Georgie began to undo Ethan's jeans.

"Damn it Ethan a button fly." Georgie said.

"Yep just to mess with you." Ethan said.

"Oh we're taking our clothes off now?" Daphnie asked.

"Um yeah but it's more fun getting them taken off by someone else." Georgie said.

"Okay." Daphnie said.

Ethan then pulled both of his sisters into a three way kiss. As that was going on Georgie eventually got Ethan's fly open and started to tug on his jeans.

"Well looks like you got that taken care of." Daphnie said.

"Yeah I did." Georgie said.

Georgie then reached over and yanked down Daphnie's skirt.

"Oh nice move there Georgie now I believe it's time to get those off." Ethan said.

Ethan then started to pull off her jeans leaving the three of them in their shirts and underwear.

"This is taking too long." Daphnie said. "Now let's get to the fun part."

"For one I agree." Ethan said

Ethan and Daphnie then took off the rest of their clothes. Daphnie then caught a glimpse of his cock and moved her head down in between his legs.

"Oh man Daphnie please do it." Ethan thought.

Just as he thought Daphnie started to suck him off. As she was going down on him Georgie was getting antsy and wanted in. She had then ripped off her shirt, undid her bra, and took off her panties.

"Hey you two don't forget about me." Georgie said.

"Well then, you have two options either sit on my face or eat Daphnie's ass." Ethan said.

"Alright be carful what you wish for." Georgie said.

Georgie then spread Daphnie's ass and started to lick her ass. The two girls were moving in rhythm with Daphnie taking in more of her oldest brothers cock as Georgie was attempting to get deeper into her asshole.

"Oh man Daphnie your ass tastes so good. Almost as good as your pussy did last night." Georgie said.

"Ooh can I taste your pussy Daphnie?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah sure." Daphnie said.

The three of them then adjusted their position on the bed. Daphnie has sat up against the headboard with her legs spread, Ethan was eating her out, and Georgie was now underneath Ethan blowing him.

"Ooh you were right Georgie she does taste good." Ethan said.

"I told you." Georgie said.

"Hey now I guess it's my turn to taste Georgie." Daphnie said.

"Yeah but I've got an idea." Ethan said. "Why don't you eat out Georgie and then I'll fuck her ass."

"Ooh I'm already down for that." Georgie said.

Once the three had changed their position again they'd started. Daphnie was now eating Georgie out and Ethan was attempting to fit his cock in her ass.

"God damn it's a little hard when it's so tight," Ethan said.

""Well then maybe finger her ass." Georgie said.

Ethan then listened to his sister and started by inserting one finger into her ass. As Daphnie was eating out Georgie, Georgie began running her fingers through her hair and started to push her head allowing her to get deeper.

"Oh yeah that's it Daphnie right there right there." Georgie said.

Georgie then squirted all over her face. Meanwhile Ethan now had two fingers pumping in and out of her ass.

"Oh man Ethan this is fun." Daphnie said. "Hey Georgie make yourself useful and finger my pussy as you call it."

Georgie in too good of a mood to say no moved herself behind Daphnie and started immediately with two fingers. As the older two siblings were pumping their fingers in and out they eventually felt her walls tighten around their fingers.

"Oh man it's happening again." Daphnie said.

"I think she may cum soon." Ethan thought.

Just as he thought Daphnie came all over Georgie's fingers. Once she'd taken them out she then sucked on her fingers getting off all of her sisters cum off.

"Alright my turn to cum." Ethan said.

"Wait Ethan save it all for Harley tonight. Wouldn't that be better." Georgie said.

"Um I guess." Ethan said.

"Alright then just wait." Georgie said.

"Fine." Ethan said. "Just so you know this isn't easy to turn on and off."


	14. Chapter XIII: Poltergeist

**Chapter XIII**

 _Poltergeist_

"You seriously want me to save all this for Harley." Ethan said.

"Seriously." Georgie said. "Because it'll be so worth it."

"Okay if you say so." Ethan said. "Maybe we should go over the plan again just once."

"Uggh fine." Georgie said.

The two went over their plan once more before being called down by the sound of their parents coming in through the front door. Soon after all the kids were down stairs to say hello to their parents and see if they had anything for them.

"So mom and dad how was your date?" Rachael asked.

"Good we had a lot of fun." Suzy said.

"In more ways than one." Rachel said.

"Rachel not appropriate." Tom said.

"Oh dad I'm sure not the only one thinking that." Rachel said.

"That's it I'm going to the other room." Suzy said. "You all can go about your business."

The kids all separated and went back to their business. Harley had traveled upstairs to her room to work on a new invention that she'd been designing for a while but hadn't gotten around to building it. Georgie then snuck into the room and looked over her shoulder at the invention that she'd been working on but had no interest in it. Instead Georgie leaned over and moved her hair out of the way and started to suck on her neck.

"Ooh that feels nice." Harley said.

Georgie kept sucking on her neck until Harley pulled her off and continued working on her invention.

"What are you working on there Harley?" Georgie said.

"It's nothing important." Harley said.

"Okay because it looks like your making your own dildo." Georgie said.

"That's because I am and I'm about finished with it." Harley said "And I'm just about finished after I add this last piece to enable a vibrate function."

"Okay so your making a vibrating dildo." Georgie said.

"Not just that I'm going to try and develop it further to add many other things for people." Harley said.

"So it's gonna be like a swiss army dildo." Georgie said.

"I guess so." Harley said.

"So I bet you'd like to test it out now that you've finished it." Georgie said.

"Yeah but I don't want to use it on myself so why don't you use it on me." Harley said.

"I don't know is that even safe?" Georgie asked.

"Truthfully there is really only one way to find out." Harley said.

"Yeah there really is only one way." Georgie said.

"So where were we?" Harley said.

"I think I remember where we were." Georgie said.

Georgie then pulled her into a kiss and their two tongues battled for dominance in each others mouths. Georgie then guided Harley to the nearest bed and laid her down on the bed with herself on top. Georgie then glided her hands to the end of Harley's shirt and then preceded to rip the shirt off of her sister.

"Looks like someone was looking forward to this." Harley said.

"You have no idea." Georgie said smugly.

Georgie then proceeded to undo Harley's pants and leaving her in her panties and ripped shirt with her bra exposed. Harley then moved her arms and Georgie grabbed the shirt and preceded to tie the shirt around Harley's eyes.

"Wait Georgie what are you doing?" Harley asked sitting up slightly.

"Just blindfolding you don't worry it'll enhance the experience." Georgie said while finishing the knot.

"And you know this how?" Harley asked.

"You'd be surprised what goes on at all those end of the season banquets." Georgie said.

"Okay." Harley said skeptically.

"Now just lie back down." Georgie said.

Harley then laid herself back down on the bed and awaited for what her sister had in store for her. Georgie then grabbed her sisters panties and pulled them down to her ankles.

"Look at that pretty pussy, its been a while since I got to taste that." Georgie said. "Hey lift your feet a little so your panties can come off.

Harley then lifted her feet slightly and Georgie then pulled them off. Harley squirmed with anticipation as she felt Georgie's fingers run up her inner thighs until she reached her pussy. Georgie then spread out Harley's pussy and started to finger her with her middle finger only.

"Oh Georgie just fucking eat me out already." Harley said.

"Fine but first let me keep you still." Georgie said.

Georgie then grabbed a few belts and tied Harley's arms down to the bed. As she moved her way down to tie her legs Georgie gave Harley quick pecks down her neck and stomach until she reached her legs. Georgie then spread out her legs and tied up her legs to the opposite sides of the bed frame. Georgie then lowered her head into her sisters pussy and started to eat her out. Harley then started to squirm around at her sisters expert navigation.

"Good lord you've improved since the other days." Harley said.

Georgie gave no thought to her sister and kept eating her out and then started to massage her clit with her thumb. Harley was trying to keep herself from cumming too early but had no luck and came all over Georgie's mouth.

"Hey Harley do you still want me to test that swiss army dildo on you?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah please so I know if it works." Harley said.

"Okay just let me get it." Georgie said.

Georgie then walked over to the wall and stuck her finger in the hole to signal Ethan. Once Ethan saw the signal he snuck into their room and awaited further instructions.

"Alright now what?" Ethan asked.

"Well Harley made what I call a swiss army dildo and I'm gonna get your 'friend' nice and wet." Georgie said. "and then I'll get her dildo nice and wet with her mouth and gag her after its all wet and then her pussy is all yours"

"Awesome." Ethan said.

"Now get those pants off and you can have her." Georgie said.

Ethan then quietly took off his pants and looked at his tied and blindfolded sister which was causing him to get hard as a rock. Georgie then knelt down and started to suck him off quickly to get it nice and wet for Harley.

"Georgie what are you doing the thing is right where I left it." Harley said.

Georgie then popped her head of Ethan's cock and spat on it a few times to keep it wet while she grabbed the dildo.

"I know I need to get it nice and wet for you Harley." Georgie said.

"Oh well let me suck on it too." Harley said.

"Okay then open wide." Georgie said.

Georgie then quickly spat on Ethan's cock once again and motioned to him to slowly rub his cock. Ethan then nodded his head as Georgie walked over to Harley and she started to line the homemade dildo with her mouth. Once Harley felt the tip on her lips she open her mouth and Georgie slowly inserted the dildo in her mouth causing Harley to gag on the fake cock. A few minutes later Georgie took the dildo out of her mouth and a small streak of spit connected it to Harleys mouth.

"Harley can you come here a minute." Rachel said.

Georgie then grabbed a sock and stuck it in her mouth to prevent her from talking.

"Rachel she can't she's in the bathroom." Georgie said.

"Sure she is." Rachel said. "Send her to me when your done."

"Okay." Georgie said.

Georgie then motioned for Ethan to come over to them. Ethan walked over and climbed on the bed

"Pan bou pake bhis bag bout bov bi bouth. (Can you take this gag out of my mouth)" Harley said.

Georgie just ignored Harley as Ethan climbed on the bed and lined his cock up with her pussy.

"Oh yeah I've been waiting for this." Ethan thought to himself.

Ethan slowly started to fill his sister up with his cock until he was completely inside her. Ethan then started to thrust hard and fast in her cunt going faster and faster with each thrust. Harley began to scream with pleasure but the sound was muffled by the gag and Ethan kept it feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh man I'm gonna cum." Ethan mouthed to Georgie.

"Hey Harley I think I'm gonna cum." Georgie said.

"Okay then either pull it out or keep it in." Harley said. "I've designed it to cum like an actual one."

"Alright." Ethan thought.

Ethan kept going as fast as he could until he came inside her pussy. As he came he felt many ropes of cum escape him.

"Oh man now I know why she told me to save it." Ethan said.

Georgie then moved Ethan out of the way and preceded to eat Ethan's cum out of Harley's pussy as he was sneaking out of the room.

"Oh man I didn't think she'd make me cum again." Harley thought.

Harley then screamed as she came a second time on her sisters face forcing all of the cum out.


	15. Chapter XIV: Boyfriend and Brothers

**Chapter XIV**

 _Boyfriend and Brothers_

"Hey Harley just so you know Rachel wants you." Georgie said as she was untying Harley from the bed.

"Once Harley's arms were free she sat up and took the sock out of her mouth.

"Okay let me out of these leg ties you made." Harley asked.

"Sure thing." Georgie said.

Georgie then helped Harley undo the belt ties that she'd put on her legs and sent her on her way.

Harley then got her clothes on and went looking for Rachel. She found her minutes later on the couch making out with her on again off again boyfriend Cuff.

"Ugh get a room you two." Harley said. "Rachel what did you need me for?"

"Oh that you see if you'd a been here soon I'd have given it to you properly but you weren't and now that box is for you." Rachel said.

"This one." Harley said pointing to the box on the floor.

"Uh yeah that's the only one there." Cuff said.

"Cuff not so loud do you want Lewie and Beast to hear you." Rachel said.

"Oh right guess I should keep it down." Cuff said.

"Thanks Rachel I'll leave you two to it." Harley said.

Harley then started her way back up the stairs to see what was in the box. Before she could get to the room she was stopped by both Lewie and Beast.

"Ugh can you guys please move." Harley said.

"Not yet question was that Cuff downstairs with Rachel?" Beast asked.

"Why do you want to know." Harley said. "Did you think I would care about that."

"We thought since you were down there you'd know." Lewie said.

"We also thought that you'd like to know that Ethan just did that thing and not Georgie like you thought." Beast said.

"No it was Georgie besides how would you know if it was Ethan or not?" Harley asked.

"Ethan put a hole in the wall and can see in your room." Beast said.

"Yeah I know I just haven't said anything about it yet." Harley said but to answer the question yes he is down there." Harley said. "Now just get out here."

"Great thanks." Both boys said.

The two then started traveling down stairs until they saw the two of them continuing their make out session from before.

"Hey Cuff what's going on man." Lewie and Beast said.

"Fuck of course they found me." Cuff whispered.

The two kids then proceeded to try and out gross one another and impress him as they'd done before.

"Geez why can't I get a moment alone with him anymore." Rachel thought.

"Alright boys get out of here." Rachel said.

"Why should we leave." Lewie said.

"Yeah why should we." Beast said

"Because I said so." Rachel said.

"Say Rachel we probably should probably give up they won't leave." Cuff said.

"Oh yes they will as we as a family have now developed a new way to get rid of one another." Rachel said.

"Wait what." Cuff said.

"Just wait boys would you like to join the two of us in a what would now be a foursome?" Rachel said.

"Sure." The two said together.

"Ugh seriously every time I try to do this with you someone else gets involved." Cuff said.

"They won't leave until they get what they want." Rachel said.

"Ugh fine lets do this." Cuff said.

"Besides don't pretend you don't enjoy it when another girl gets involved." Rachel said.

The four then started to take off their clothes and look around to see if anyone was coming towards them. When they were sure the coast was clear Rachel then got down on her knees and started to suck off Cuff while jerking off her two younger brothers.

"Ugh Rachel I forgot how good you were at this." Cuff said.

As Rachel was enjoying Cuff's cock Lewie and Beast took their closest hands and started to pinch and pull on her nipples making them erect. Rachel just continued bobbing her head up and down on Cuff's cock whist pulling on each of her brothers cock's.

"Woah babe let's see if you can take all three of these in your mouth at once." Cuff said.

Without missing a beat Rachel motioned for the three of them to get closer and was able to get all three of them in her mouth causing her to gag on their cocks. While she was sucking the three of them off at once she had kept gagging on all three of them as she wasn't used to taking three at once.

"Wow didn't think you'd be able to do it the most you've done is two." Cuff said.

Rachel then pulled herself off of their cocks and laid herself down on the floor and then spread her legs.

"Okay boys..." Rachel began. "...who wants this nice pink pussy and who's gonna get my nice tight ass."

"I call the ass." Cuff said quickly. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Welp I guess that we each could take her pussy as she called it." Beast said.

"Yeah let's do it." Lewie said.

Cuff then started to raise Rachel's legs until he was able to see his prize.

"Alright you two enjoy that Imma enjoy this." Cuff said.

Almost immediately Cuff started to lick Rachel's ass and get it nice and lubed up for himself.

"Oh Cuff I forgot how amazing you are at eating ass." Rachel said.

Lewie and Beast then started to copy Cuff's movements on her pussy. As the twins were eating her out both of their cocks were around Rachel's face.

"Oh man this is insane." Rachel thought.

Rachel then licked each of her index fingers and started to insert them in each twins ass.

"Woah Rachel what are you doing?" Lewie asked.

"Lewie don't worry about it." Beast said as he was enjoying the feeling of Rachel's finger in her ass.

The three boys continuing eating their respective holes in perfect synchronicity.

"Oh boy's I think I'm gonna cum." Rachel said. "Lewie, Beast move."

Both Lewie and Beast moved as soon as they heard that and suddenly Rachel squirted all over herself and Cuff. Cuff then moved his head out of her ass.

"Oh damn that was so hot next time though let me get inside." Cuff said.

"Yeah why can't we get anywhere." Beast said.

"Here why don't you boys just jerk off and you all can cum on me, or if you can get inside but one of you can't cum until I say so." Rachel said.

"Sorry boys no blue balls for me." Cuff said as he started jerking off over Rachel's body.

"Well I'm going in." Lewie said as he lined his cock up with her pussy and started thrusting in her.

"Oh yeah that's it." Rachel said. "Hey where's Beast?"

Beast had gone off on his own with his cloths.

"Oh that explains why there's cum on my tits." Rachel said. "Beast already came and left."

"Damn I'm getting blue balls." Cuff thought. "Oh hell no I'm going faster."

Cuff then started jerking himself off faster and faster. Suddenly Cuff could feel his balls tightening and he came a large rope of cum on Rachel's stomach.

"Oh damn that felt great." Cuff said. "Hey Lewie just get out and go with Beast your hearts not in it."

"Okay I'm out." Lewie said.

He then grabbed his clothes and ran upstairs to join Beast in their room.

"Wow I enjoyed that way more than I thought." Cuff said.

"Good." Rachel said. "because if I'm at your place I want one of your family member to join us."

"Yeah okay if your ever over there." Cuff said.


	16. Chapter XV: The Gymnast

**Chapter XV**

 _The Gymnast_

A short while later Cuff had left and the family was just sitting around doing their own thing until there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Tom asked himself walking to the door.

As he was getting close to the door Georgie came rushing over to the door. Tom then grabbed Georgie by the shoulder.

"Georgie what's the rush for?" Tom asked.

"Sorry I was just looking forward to something." Georgie said.

"What is it?" Tom said.

"It's nothing too major it's just Laurie is coming over." Georgie said.

"Laurie as in Laurie Hernandez the Olympian who we ate dinner with all that time ago." Tom said.

"Yep same one I got her number and we've been texting since that day and she wants to stop by and say hey on her time off." Georgie said.

"That's fine I hope she gets here safe and you have a good time." Tom said.

"Well I'm hoping that it is her." Georgie said.

The door knocked again and Georgie went over and opened it as Tom went back to what he was doing. When she got there she was happy to see that it was in fact Laurie at the door. The two gave each other a hug before Georgie motioned for her to come inside. The two then made their way to the kitchen and Georgie grabbed a snack for the two of them and the two started eating.

"So how's training?" Georgie asked.

"It's hectic but this is a nice break but tomorrow I'm back to it." Laurie said.

"Oh I figured as much but hey any break is a good one if you enjoy it." Georgie said.

"Yep so how is your sports going?" Laurie asked.

"Their going good just keeping that bench warm." Georgie said.

"Awe you never told me you didn't play when we met the first time." Laurie said.

"Well it was summer vacation when we met the first time so there were no sports to play." Georgie said.

"Okay that makes since." Laurie said. "So what's the craziest thing you've done since last time."

"Nothing much just experimenting with things." Georgie said.

"Like what?" Laurie said.

"What do you mean like what?" Georgie asked.

"What are you experimenting with." Laurie clarified.

"My sexuality you know sleeping with girls, guys..." Georgie said. "...and family." she mumbled.

"Wait you've slept with a girl." Laurie asked.

"Yeah I have wait you mean you've never done anything with a girl where did you go to high school." Georgie said.

"I was home schooled for high school as all Olympic level gymnasts are when trying to make it in the Olympics." Laurie said.

"Oh that makes since due to the amount of dedication it takes for that you madam have earned my respect." Georgie said.

"Like I need it." Laurie said sarcastically. "I'm kidding thank you." She said seriously.

"Still did you ever wonder what it's like." Georgie said. "Being with a girl."

"No not really." Laurie said. "But I am curious now."

"Well then why don't we engage in this experiment." Georgie said.

"Sure why not." Laurie said.

"Perfect." Georgie thought.

Georgie then walked over to Laurie and planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss was soft at first but slowly became more and more passionate with each passing second. Once Georgie was able to achieve dominance, she guided Laurie onto the chairs laying her on her back.

"Mmm we should probably move somewhere else." Georgie said.

"Hey I'm flexible so I'm good wherever." Laurie said seductively.

Georgie then went back to the kiss without moving anywhere else in the houses. Laurie then pushed her up and broke the kiss moving her off.

"What was that for?" Georgie asked.

"We are moving this to the table." Laurie said "That way whenever you see it you'll think of me."

"Ooh I like that." Georgie said.

Laurie and Georgie then stood up and Georgie started to take off Laurie's shirt revealing a leopard print bra. Laurie then followed suit taking of Georgie's shirt revealing her navy blue bra. Georgie then pulled Laurie back into a kiss this time Laurie was able to keep up and achieve dominance. While the kiss was going on Georgie started caressing Laurie's breasts under her bra. Georgie then glided her hands down and started to squeeze her ass which surprised Laurie. Soon after that Laurie started fondling with Georgie's bra eventually getting it undone and she started to pull it off.

"Ooh someone's anxious." Georgie said beaking the kiss.

Georgie then let her bra fall to the floor and then started taking off her jeans and her panties.

"Looks like someone is excited." Laurie said.

"Well It's really fun." Georgie said.

Laurie then took off her leggings leaving her in only her bra.

"Let's get that nasty thing off." Georgie said.

Laurie then quickly took off her bra and threw it on the floor. Georgie then laid herself down on the table and spread her legs.

"What am I supposed to do here." Laurie said.

"Oh right you're new at this just lay down and spread your legs, after that I'll take care of the rest." Georgie said getting up.

After Georgie got up the two swapped places with Laurie laying down with her legs spread and Georgie standing over her. Georgie started teasing Laurie by giving her quick kisses on her upper thigh before diving into her pussy. Laurie then squealed once Georgie's tongue entered and Georgie didn't let up she kept herself in between her legs.

"Oh damn this feels so good." Laurie said. "Georgie."

Georgie then looked up at her.

"Can I try this on you?" Laurie asked.

Georgie then moved her head out from between Laurie's legs and climbed on the table and crawled over top Laurie until her pussy was in front of her face.

"Georgie what are you..." Laurie began to say until Georgie sat on her face.

Laurie than started trying to recreate the motions she felt minutes ago. Georgie then began to grind on her face giving herself more pleasure.

"I highly doubt that you've never done this." Georgie said. "You're really good at eating pussy."

"Fhanks. (Thanks)" Laurie said.

The two stayed where they were for a while until Georgie felt Laurie's hands on her ass.

"Well do you wanna play back there?" Georgie asked.

Georgie then brought herself up and helped Laurie sit up.

"What did you ask me?" Laurie asked.

"I just asked if you wanted to play with my ass." Georgie said.

"Sure why not." Laurie said.

Georgie then got on her hands and knees while Laurie then moved behind her to where she was staring at her ass.

"Just spread my ass and start doing the same thing you did to my pussy on my ass." Georgie said.

"Okay." Laurie said.

Laurie then took her hands and spread Georgie's ass and started to lick her ass all the way up and down. After a few minutes she started inserting her tongue into her ass getting deeper with each movement. Georgie then kept herself together trying not to moan but failed.

"Damn girl keep it up." Georgie said.

Laurie did as she was asked and kept going getting faster and faster with each lick and probe her ass with her tongue. After a while Laurie stopped and crawled over to Georgie and planted a kiss on her lips. The two kept their kiss allowing Georgie to taste her ass on Laurie's lips.

"I think it's time we came." Georgie said breaking the kiss.

"How so?" Laurie asked.

"Like this." Georgie said.

Georgie then adjusted her and Laurie's legs to where the two were in the scissoring position.

"Now what?" Laurie asked.

"Just grind your pussy against mine and I'll grind mine against yours." Georgie said.

"Okay." Laurie said.

The two girls then began to grind their pussies together making one another moan loudly throughout the house.

"This feels so good." Laurie said.

"I know." Georgie said. "Lets go faster."

"Yes please." Laurie said.

The two went faster and faster tribbing with one another.

"Oh damn this feels so good." Laurie said.

"Yeah it does." Georgie said. "Oh man I think I'm gonna cum soon."

"Same here." Laurie said.

"Let's do this together." Georgie said.

The two kept tribbing until they each came on each other's legs.

"Oh damn that felt good." Laurie said.

"Do you think you'd try it with other people." Georgie said.

"Yes I might." Laurie said.


	17. Chapter XVI: The Box

**Chapter XVI**

 _The Box_

Harley sat in her room trying to process the information that was given too her by Lewie and Beast.

"There's no way that they swapped people that dildo I made was designed to feel like the real thing and even ejaculate, but then again it did feel a little too real." Harley said.

Just then Harley received a text from a number that read. "Have you received my package yet?"

"Well then time to see what's in this box." Harley said to herself.

Harley then walked over too the box she placed on her nightstand and opened it up, on top was a letter addressed to Harley. She then tore off the top and read the letter.

"Oh so this is from Aiden so that means that it's either going to be really good or really bad." Harley said.

She then dove back in the box and found an item wrapped in tissue paper.

"Alright time to see what he put in here." Harley said.

Harley quickly ripped off the tissue paper and saw that Aiden had gifted her a stocking and garter belt set.

"What the hell is this?" Harley said. "It looks pretty hot though, might as well try it on."

She then quickly took off her pants and socks and slid on the stockings. After which she pulled the garter belt up and clipped it onto the stockings.

"Hmm this is really sexy." Harley said.

"Yeah it is." A voice said.

"Ugh Aiden you could have messaged me instead of coming over here." Harley said.

"I know but I wanted to see it on you live and in person." Aiden said.

Aiden walked over and planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss was soft and passionate Aiden started to pull off Harley's shirt off. Once it was off Aiden threw it on the floor and then removed his shirt.

"Hey we should shut the door." Harley said.

"Oh yeah that would be a good idea." Aiden said.

The duo walked over to the door and shut it quietly.

"There let's get this going." Aiden said.

"Wow I never realized how sexy you are without your shirt on but I think you'd be even sexier with nothing on." Harley said.

"You really want to see it." Aiden said.

"Well yeah you gave me this hot gift I feel like I should pay you back." Harley said.

"Okay then I'm not gonna turn this down." Aiden said undoing his belt and letting his pants fall to the floor.

"Awe why don't you take off your boxers and let me worship you." Harley said.

"Okay do whatever you like." Aiden said removing his boxers and then lying on Harley's bed.

Harley then walked over to Aiden and laid herself on top of him and planted a kiss on his lips. Aiden slowly moved his hands down to her ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey later." Harley said.

"Fine." Aiden said.

The two resumed their kiss from before until Harley broke the kiss and went down to his neck. Harley then gave his neck a lick and then started to suck on his neck.

"This isn't what I was expecting." Aiden whispered. "But it is nice."

"Shh just relax and let me worship you." Harley said kissing him down to his chest.

Once she reached his chest, she kissed over to his nipple and started to lick and suck on it. After a few minutes Harley then kissed across his chest and repeated the process on his other nipple. She then started kissing down his stomach until she reached his cock.

"I bet you want me to put my mouth all over this don't you." Harley said.

"You know I do." Aiden said.

"Okay then but first let me give a kiss to each of your pretty toes." Harley said crawling back to the foot of the bed.

After Harley arrived she then planted a kiss on each of his toes starting at the big toe and ending at each pinkie toe. While crawling back up to his cock she then licked up his thighs until she reached his cock and started blowing him.

"This is what I've been waiting for." Aiden said.

Harley kept at it putting his whole cock in her mouth making her gag. Aiden ran his fingers through her hair until he reached the back of her head he then started pushing her down keeping her on his cock for a while until he heard her gag go away. After a while Harley then pulled her head off of his cock let it shimmer with her spit.

"Lift those legs up so that way I may see that ass." Harley said.

Aiden listened lifting his legs until Harley could see his asshole.

"Honestly this is what I've been waiting for tasting your perfect ass." Harley said.

"Well then I hope you enjoy." Aiden said.

"Oh I will." Harley said.

Harley then dove into his asshole licking it up and down stopping at his taint and going down to her bed sheets. While Harley was rimming Aiden he started to jerk off giving himself double the pleasure. A few minutes later Harley reached up and pulled his hand away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aiden asked.

"I told you already let me worship you so let me have that cum." Harley said.

"Fine but you may need to make it quick my mom's expecting me home soon." Aiden said.

"You live next door you'll be fine." Harley said getting her mouth lined up with his cock again.

"Yeah but I'd rather not risk getting a lecture from her for being out too late." Aiden said.

"Fair enough." Harley said.

Harley then restarted the blow job bobbing her head up and down engulfing his whole cock with out gagging. Aiden then put his legs down leaving her in between her legs.

"Oh damn Harley this may be the most powerful orgasm I've ever received." Aiden said.

Just as Harley had pulled her mouth off his cock Aiden came shooting a large rope of cum landing in Harley's face.

"I guess you were right that was a powerful orgasm." Harley said.

"Yeah hey normally I wouldn't run off but I need to get home just remember I owe you one orgasm." Aiden said

"Noted I'll see you later." Harley said.

"Yeah see you later." Aiden said leaving the house.


	18. Chapter XVIi: Lucky Number 34

Chapter XVII

Lucky Number 34

"Hey Aiden what is going on?" Ethan said.

"Not much just seeing if Harley liked the gift I got her." Aiden said.

"I'm sure she did." Ethan said.

"Anyway see you around dude." Aiden said.

"Yeah see you around." Ethan said.

Aiden then walked out the door and Ethan raced up to his room and looked through the hole in the wall unknown to him it had been blocked.

"What the fuck somethings blocking my view." Ethan said "Now what do I do?"

He sat there thinking about what to do about it.

"This sucks how am I supposed to see what he got her. No doubt it was probably something sexy." Ethan thought. "Wait a minute I think the doors open."

Ethan started sneaking out of his room until he was able to peer around the corner in his sister's room. While he wasn't able to see Harley in the room instead he saw one of his sisters bent over wearing what looked to be a baseball jersey. The jersey had stopped just short of this sister's ass and while she was bent over Ethan could see everything she had to offer her perfect ass and nice pussy.

"God damn is that what he got her not as sexy as I was hoping for but at least I can get this hot shot." Ethan whispered to himself. "Hell it would make great masturbation material."

Ethan then pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of his sister. However he forgot to turn off the flash on his phone. The glare from the window caused him to freeze in place while Rachel turned around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, I didn't know the flash was on." Ethan said nervously.

"Of course you didn't your thinking with your dick." Rachel said. "Well let me see it."

"See what?" Ethan said.

"Let me see the photo of me." Rachel demanded.

"yes ma'am." Ethan said pulling up the photo and showed her.

"Mm delete it my ass looks too big in that photo." Rachel said.

"Okay." Ethan said.

Rachel watched over as Ethan deleted the photo.

"There happy." Ethan said.

"Now go to the recently deleted and delete it from there." Rachel said.

"Ugh fine." Ethan said.

Ethan then went to the recently deleted part on his phone and deleted the photo from there.

"There now I have a proposition for you." Rachel said. "You can either get a flawless sexy photo shoot of me but I get all access of the photos or you can fuck me but I keep this jersey on."

"Fuck that's so difficult." Ethan said.

Ethan sat there thinking about the proposition that Rachel had made him. Rachel on the other hand sat on her bed and teased Ethan flashing up the jersey, seductively organizing her bed, and opening and closing the upper buttons revealing her breasts.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Rachel asked.

"No as it's not that easy I can either get endless material to masturbation with or I can fuck you now and get nothing." Ethan said "That's pretty much asking if I want to get off now or later."

"Dummy that's exactly what I'm asking you." Rachel said.

Ethan sat there thinking about it until he remembered that he had a hole in the wall he could use for getting off later.

"Got it I'll get off now." Ethan said.

"Okay remember then the jersey stays on." Rachel said.

"Yeah Rachel I know."Ethan said.

"Good just making sure." Rachel said. "Now strip down"

Ethan took off his shirt, pants and boxer briefs as Rachel watched.

"Man I hadn't seen that cock since the orgy but then again I didn't get a good look." Rachel thought.

"Like what you see." Ethan said grabbing his cock.

"Whatever you better enjoy this." Rachel said getting on her knees.

Rachel began bobbing her head up and down on his cock. Ethan stood there watching Rachel go down on him as if he wanted her to make eye contact.

"I'm not looking at you Ethan so don't get your hopes up." Rachel said between bobs.

She then gave him a kiss on his balls before getting off his cock and laying on her bed, she then lifted up the jersey and spread her pussy lips teasing Ethan.

"You are such a tease." Ethan said climbing on top of the bed.

"You know you love it." Rachel said.

"Yeah I do." Ethan said. "Especially cause it's you."

Ethan then dove into her pussy lapping away with his head under the jersey.

"Oh god that's the spot." Rachel said using her hand to keep him in place.

After a while Ethan brought her head out, aligned his cock with her pussy, and started thrusting. Rachel stayed laying on the bed as Ethan watched her boobs bounce with each thrust.

"So just curious who's jersey is this?" Ethan asked.

"Mm big papi David Ortiz." Rachel moaned.

"Okay." Ethan said. "Should have guessed that." He thought.

"Oh yeah this is nice." Rachel moaned. "I'm shocked you haven't tried to fuck my ass yet."

"Give me time." Ethan said. "I'm getting there."

True to his world a few minutes later Ethan pulled out his cock and raised Rachel's legs up to get a view of her ass.

"Sweet sweet ass." Ethan said.

"Just stick it in me raw no need to rim me." Rachel said.

"You've got it." Ethan said.

Ethan lined his cock with her ass and again started thrusting getting faster and harder with each thrust.

"Oh come on Ethan you were way faster in the orgy." Rachel said.

"There's no need to bring up old news." Ethan said.

"Oh my, I think I'm gonna cum." Rachel said.

"Just do it." Ethan said. "All over your bed, your sheets and me."

"You want it, you got it." Rachel said.

Seconds later Rachel came all over the bed, the sheets, and Ethan's stomach. Ethan then rubbed the cum into his skin and sucked it off his fingers tasting his sister's cum.

"I bet you wanna cum soon big boy." Rachel said seductively.

"Yeah can I cum in your ass?" Ethan asked.

"Sure as long as you eat it after like you did mine." Rachel said.

"Oh your evil." Ethan said. "But I kinda dig that."

Ethan soon came in her ass minutes later as he was shooting ropes of his cum in her ass he kept thrusting letting it all go in.

"Finally finished now eat it out." Rachel said.

"Fine." Ethan said.

Ethan then dove into her ass licking up all of his cum that was in her ass. After he was finished Rachel pulled him into a kiss tasting a mix of her ass and her brother's cum.

"Nice you taste sweet." Rachel said. "Now get out of here."

"Fine." Ethan said.

Ethan walked out of the room with his clothes in hand and snuck into his room to get dressed.


	19. Chapter XVIII: Georgie's Confession

he room with his clothes in hand and snuck into his room to get dressed.

Chapter XVIII

Georgie's Confession

About an hour after her encounter with Laurie, Georgie was lounging around on the couch watching TV. Every so often she'd glance back at the table where she had one of her best sexual encounters yet. She'd been getting wet thinking about it and many other things she wanted to do with Laurie like eating her ass something she was now wishing she did when she was there, she also pictured herself in very kinky roles with her, and lastly she pictured the two of them with other members of her family. After picturing many different scenarios she could feel herself getting wet under his jeans. She soon began rubbing herself on the couch with one hand, fantasizing that Laurie was there continuing to eat out her cunt while she was playing with her tits with her other hand.

"Oh yeah just like that Laurie." Georgie said. "Keep going this is all yours."

"Georgie what the hell are you doing?" Tom asked.

"Nothing." Georgie said quickly pulling her hands out of her pants and shirt.

"That didn't look like nothing." Tom said. "It looked like you were playing with yourself."

"So what of it." Georgie said.

"Nothing just be careful and...and..." Tom said.

"And what cat got your tongue dad." Georgie said.

"No but why did you mention Laurie?" Tom asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." Georgie said.

"Yeah you do." Tom said with a laugh.

"Why are you laughing she's a very nice girl." Georgie said.

"Oh I'm not saying that she isn't." Tom said.

"But." Georgie said.

"But I never knew you thought about girls I thinks that's pretty cool." Tom said.

"My god your a perv." Georgie said. "I bet you're picturing the two of us right now."

"No I'm not." Tom said.

"Well if you really want to know her and I did it on our table." Georgie said.

"Hm well Georgie, Rachel and I did it on the table too, so there's that." Tom said.

"Oh my god your disgusting." Georgie said.

"Well then I guess that you want me to keep quiet about you and Laurie." Tom said.

"Yeah a little and I guess you need me to keep quiet about you and Rachel." Georgie said.

"Oh yeah can't have your mother finding about any of this." Tom said.

"Well get this party started." Georgie said.

"Nice." Tom said.

The two then removed their clothes and stared at one another before Georgie knelt down and grabbed her father's cock and started playing with it. Soon after she spit on her hand and started giving him a handjob.

"Ah nice." Tom said. "Your mother doesn't do that."

"Is there anything else mom doesn't do for you because I can always do anything for you daddy." Georgie said.

"Mm well there's one thing she doesn't let me do." Tom said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Georgie asked.

"Oh you really want to know." Tom said.

"Yeah I'd like to know." Georgie asked now making eye contact with Tom.

"Well she never lets me fuck her ass." Tom said.

"Okay then why don't we do that." Georgie said.

"Alright then let's do it then." Tom said "Now quit playing with me and let my cock inside."

"Okay daddy." Georgie said seductively.

Georgie laid down on the floor and reached her legs to where her ass was now exposed to Tom. Tom lined up his cock with her ass and started to tease her moving it up and down her ass or slapping her pussy with his cock. After teasing her for a while Tom spat on his cock a few times and rubbed it in getting his cock nice and lubed up before slowly sticking it in her ass.

"Oh come on daddy I can take it I love putting things in my ass." Georgie said.

"Oh yeah like what?" Tom asked.

"Well just about anything that makes me feel good you know butt plugs, my fingers, and vibrators, but mostly butt plugs." Georgie said. "I love putting them in and keeping them in for long periods of time."

"Okay that's too bad I liked Rachel's ass, it was a bit tight." Tom said. "But your so naughty." He thought.

"Well I'm not Rachel and how about after you finish me off I'll give you one of the best orgasms of your life." Georgie said.

"How could you do that?" Tom asked.

"Make me cum and find out." Georgie said.

Tom picked up his pace going faster and faster than he'd been before.

"Yeah that's the pace I like keep it up daddy." Georgie said.

"Great glad she likes this." Tom thought. "If only Suzy were this cool."

Georgie soon began to play with her clit flicking it back and forth making it so she received double the pleasure from herself and her father.

"Come on dad I'm so close and then I'll give you the orgasm of a lifetime." Georgie said taunting him.

"Well then guess I'd better take it from here." Tom said removing Gerogie's hand from her clit.

Tom took over massaging her clit at a faster but more relaxed pace then she was originally doing on herself.

"Oh daddy your so good at this." Georgie said.

"Thanks Georgie." Tom said as he kept up his pace of both massaging her clit and ramming his cock into her ass.

"Oh daddy I think I'm about to...about to cu...cu...cum." Georgie said through her moans and eventually her orgasm.

"Well now that I've finished you off it's time you lived up to your end of the deal." Tom said.

"Agreed why don't you put yourself face down ass up and let take care of the rest." Georgie said.

Tom did as Georgie had asked him to do and waited for Georgie. Georgie did the same thing her father did to her onto him teasing him with her finger instead of a cock before diving into his ass. A short while later Georgie reached one hand over and started jerking him off as she kept licking and worshiping his ass.

"Oh yeah fuck yes Georgie your so good at this eat my ass up." Tom said.

Georgie stayed in position lapping away until she saw it was glistening in the light when she was getting more air.

"So daddy are you ready for the best feeling ever?" Georgie teased.

"Oh fuck yes I can barely keep myself together." Tom said.

"Perfect." Georgie said.

Seconds later Georgie began to finger his asshole spreading it open with one finger, adding in one at a time until her whole fist was in his ass. As she remained fisting Toms ass with one hand she resumed jerking him off with the other going slowly at first but getting faster and faster. Tom now enjoying the pleasure and could feel his orgasm building.

"Oh damn your so good at this Georgie." Tom said.

"Tell me when your gonna cum." Georgie said.

A few minutes later Tom was screaming in bliss.

"Georgie." He yelled out. "I'm about to cum."

"Right on cue." Georgie thought.

At that moment Georgie moved her position to where she was right under his cock and let all her father's cum fall on her face. After a few long thick ropes of cum Georgie removed her fist from his ass and Tom got up. Once he saw how much he came on Georgie's face he was left relatively speechless.

"Damn how did you do that?" Tom managed to ask.

"Well I must confess that I study a lot of sex stuff so I can give anybody pleasure and I must also confess that I think I'm in love with Laurie." Georgie said.

"Okay well just be yourself and I'll make this our little secret." Tom said.

"Yeah I can live with that." Georgie said. "Our little secret."


End file.
